gachimuchifandomcom-20200215-history
Beau Bradley Beaten Back to Back
Beau Bradley Beaten Back to Back is an American adult film produced by Can-Am Productions on May 25, 1999http://ropemall.com/beau-bradley-beaten-back-to-back-dvd.html, created and directed by Ron Sexton, and was released in the same year. The film stars Beau Bradley, Brawley Colt, and Danny Lee. It is one of many sources of Gachimuchi videos. Synopsis 'Can-Am Productions Synopsis (Edited)' Ever since he got his Can-Am corner office from Boss Sexton, we havn't seen too much of Beau Bradley in the ring. And isn't it interesting that now Boss Sexton is releasing a Beau bash video in which his favorite wrestler "employee" gets his ass kicked by two Can-Am muscle stable studs...Brawley Colt, and Danny Lee? Could Beau have gotten too big for his Speedos and Boss Sexton needed to knock him down a notch or two? It couldn't matter less for his fans...because winner or loser....Beau is back! And in MATCH ONE, your boy Beau is chest shaven with short dark hair. Killer hot, pierced nipples, golden boy Brawley Colt gets things going with a match-long barrage of sucker punches. Brawley body punches Beau into a 1st fall submission with a Beau sighting for sore eyes...a split spread crotch stretch. Brawley beats Beau some more and forces another submission using the same punishing splay stretch. A weakened Beau does manage to win the 2nd fall. But Brawley power punches his way to Beau's 3rd fall submission crotch splitting him again like a chicken wish bone. Brawley celebrates by blasting off a victory jerk. In MATCH TWO, Beau sports his muscle punk Billy Idol look with white spiked hair, against muscle movie hero looking Danny Lee. Whudda body stud Danny's got. Happily paying to watch these two muscle machines stroke, strike, strain, and punish each other is why Boss Sexton is smart. But rest assured... BEAU BRADLEY - BEATEN BACK TO BACK is decidedly worth every buyer's bucks. Beau in hot Hot HOT pink short shorts, and bronzed god Danny Lee in a sun yellow bikini makes this duo an eye popping pair. After winning the 2nd fall, Beau drags Danny from the gym mat to the oil pit and the muscle show heats up. Yeah, your boy Beau goes down for the end of match submission, but he takes all the "punishment" Boss Sexton contracted Brawley and Danny to dish out....looking GOOD. If Boss Sexton feels the need to discipline his boy Bradley in the future.....a continuing BRADLEY - BACK TO BACK series could include...."Bound & Beaten", "Bound and Belly Bashed", and "Bradley Battles Back".....all just suggestions. But available NOW....order "BEAU BRADLEY - BEATEN BACK TO BACK". You'll love every punch. Memes See also: Memes, Soramimi/Beau Bradley Beaten Back to Back * Danny Lee's return of his signature GAY♂BAR move on Beau Bradley. Authentic Gachimuchi Information * The copy introducing Beau Bradley and Beau Bradley Beaten Back to Back to Gachimuchi was uploaded to Nico Nico Douga on April 1, 2008. It was originally known as "【衝撃】カズヤの浮気レスリング写真集" (Shōgeki Kazuya no Uwaki Resuringu Shashin-shū, "Shock Kazuya's Cheating Wrestling Photo Collection") * The copy showing footage of this film was uploaded to Nico Nico Douga on August 14, 2010. It was originally known as "カズヤの浮気パンツレスリング　Round1" (Kazuya no Uwaki Pantsu Resuringu Round 1, "Kazuya's Cheating Pants Wrestling Round 1"). ** The "cheating pants wrestling" part may come from Kazuya's opponent, Gain Rooney, utilizing dirty tricks like slapping, kicking, and punching his way out of pins and contests. If it's for Kazuya, specifically, then he smashes Rooney against a good amount of red lockers. See also * Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3, the film that Danny Lee helped in creating Gachimuchi with the late Billy Herrington. * Junkyard Boyz, for more Danny Lee. * Max Men Strip Fantasy 1, for more Beau Bradley. References Category:Sources Category:Wrestling Series Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling